This invention relates to gaming peripherals for gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to standard peripheral communication connections between the gaming peripheral and the gaming machine.
There are a wide variety of associated devices that can be connected to a gaming machine such as a slot machine or video poker machine. Some examples of these devices are lights, ticket printers, card readers, speakers, bill validators, coin acceptors, display panels, key pads, and button pads. Many of these devices are built into the gaming machine. Often, a number of devices are grouped together in a separate box that is placed on top of the gaming machine. Devices of this type are commonly called a top box.
Typically, the gaming machine controls various combinations of devices. These devices provide gaming features that augment the features of the gaming machine. Further, many devices such as top boxes are designed to be removable from the gaming machine to provide flexibility in selecting the game features of a given gaming machine.
The features of any device are usually controlled by a “master gaming controller” within the gaming machine. For example, during a game the master gaming controller might instruct lights to go on and off in various patterns, instruct a printer to print a ticket or send information to be displayed on a display screen. For the master gaming controller to perform these operations, connections from the device are wired directly into some type of electronic board (e.g., a “back plane” or “mother board”) containing the master gaming controller.
To operate a device, the master gaming controller requires parameters, operation features and configuration information specific to each peripheral device. This information is incorporated into software and stored in some type of memory device on the master gaming controller. This device specific software operates the features of the device during a game. As an example, to operate a set of lights, the software for the master gaming controller would require information such as the number and types of lights, features of the lights, signals that correspond to each feature, and the response time of the lights.
One disadvantage of the current operation method for devices controlled by a master gaming controller is that each time a device is replaced the gaming machine must be shutdown. Then, the wires from the device are disconnected from the master gaming controller and the master gaming controller is rewired for the new device. A device might be replaced to change the game features or to repair a malfunction within the device. Similarly, if the circuit board containing the master gaming controller or the master gaming controller itself needs repair, then the wiring from the all the devices connected to the gaming controller must be removed before the gaming controller can be removed. After repair or replacement, the master gaming controller must be rewired to all of the devices. This wiring process is time consuming and can lead to significant down-time for the gaming machine. Further, the person performing the installation requires detailed knowledge of the mechanisms within the gaming machine. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a standard communication protocol and/or connection system for installing or removing devices and master gaming controllers that simplifies this wiring process.
Another disadvantage of the current operation method of devices controlled by a master gaming controller involves the software for the devices. When a new device is installed on a gaming machine, software specific to the device must be installed on the master gaming controller. Again, the gaming machine must be shutdown and the person performing this installation process requires detailed knowledge of the gaming machine and the device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to simplify the software installation process.